Austria-Hungaryball
Austro-Hungarian Empireball |nativename = Österreich-Ungarn Osztrák–Magyar Monarchia Rakousko-Uhersko Austro-Ugarska Avstro-Ogrska |reality = Austro-Hungarian Empire |government = Dual Monarchy |capital = Viennaball |image = Austro-hungáro.png |affiliation = Central Powers |religion = Catholicball |founded = 1867 |onlypredecessor = Austrian Empireball |predicon = Austrian Empire |successor = Republic of German Austriaball First Hungarian Republicball Czechoslovakiaball West Ukrainian People's Republicball Second Polish Republicball Kingdom of Romaniaball State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbsball Banat, Bačka and Baranjaball Kingdom of Italyball |ended = 1918 |intospace = No |bork = wörgl wörgl, pápríka pápríka |friends = German Empireball Ottomanball Kingdom of Bulgariaball Kingdom of Croatia-Slavoniaball Kingdom of Bohemiaball Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeriaball |language = German Hungarian Czech Croatian Slovak Romanian Polish Ukrainian |enemies = WIR/MI WILL AVENGE FRANZ!! Kingdom of Romaniaball Russian Empireball TRAITOR First Hungarian Republicball Yuo made me fall. |status = Determinant |hates = Serbian Nationalists Bosnian and Herzegovinan Nationalists |predecessor = Habsburgball Kingdom of Hungaryball |personality = Blind, Cool, Superior (only on east europe that time). His voice is a dual voice that contains both Austria's and Hungary's voices. He always speak using the first person of plural (we). |likes = His Eyepatches |notes = Cannot see, is completely blinded by his eyepatches. |type = Blind |caption = Where ist you (vagy) Deutschland (Németország)? Wir (Mi) kannot (Nem) see !}} Austria-Hungaryball was a multi-ethnic dual monarchy and constitutional unionball of the Austrian Empireball and the Kingdom of Hungaryball. And he (or they) is/are blind. He (or they) can also speak many languages. He (or they) was part of the Central Powers of World War I. After the war he (or they) dissolved into Austriaball, Hungaryball, Czechoslovakiaball, and Yugoslaviaball. He (or they) suffered from chronic bipolar disorder. History: Austro-Hungarian Compromise (1867-1900): Before 1867, Austrian Empireball (known also as Habsburgball) was a moderately powerful countryball in Central Europe. In 1866, he was defeated by Prussiaball and the North German Confederation, making internal tensions since 1848 between himself and his other personality Hungaryball quite hot. So, in 1867 he agreed to become Austria-Hungaryball after the Fusion Dance Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 was signed. He (or they) established good relationships with the newly-formed German Empireball in 1873, forming the League of Three Emperors with Russiaball, but this was dissolved later, after the 1878 Russo-Turkish War, and in 1882, Austria-Hungaryball joined Italyball and German Empireball to form the Triple Alliance against the Entente. Aggression and World War I (1900-1918): Austria-Hungaryball was made up of many ethnicities, nationalities, and religions, so when he (or they) annexed Bosniaball from the Ottoman Empireball in 1908, this caused tensions in the Balkan region with himself (or themselves) and Russiaball, who also wanted to control the area. Both were guilty of trying to expand their own local influence at the expense of the dying Ottomanball; Austria-Hungaryball had initially supported Serbiaball's revolution, but after he became too strong in the Balkan Wars of 1912 and 1913, Austria-Hungaryball's attitude towards him changed quite considerably. He (or they) became increasingly aggressive to Serbiaball, so when he murdered Austria-Hungaryball's Archduke in June 1914, Austria-Hungaryball mobilized against him, supported by German Empireball, while Russiaball also mobilized against them to protect Serbiaball, along with Franceball, and UKball stepped in to defend Belgiumball from German Empireball's Schliffen Plan offensives, being now in full Reichtangle mode. Austria-Hungaryball captured Belgrade in early 1915, but lost Premyszl to Russian Empireball's troops, but the 1915 Gorlitz-Tarnow offensive turned things around, and by 1917 Russiaball was on the retreat. He (or they) also fought Italyball in the Alps, but was defeated at Caporetto in 1917. Then Russian Empireball had his Revolutions, and left the war when he was murdered by his son Bolshevikball, who became Sovietball a few years later. As for Austria-Hungaryball, by 1918 he (or they) was falling apart, and Hungaryball, Czechoslovakiaball, and Yugoslaviaball declared independence and left him. He (or they) surrendered in October 1918, and the Treaties of Saint-Germain and Trianon at the Versailles Peace conference sorted out the chaotic jumble of territories of the former Empire's clay. Austriaball and Hungaryball are considered to be the now deceased Austria-Hungaryball's successors. Relationships Friends * German Empireball - Best friend at the great war. Besides, unser have the same fate and race. * Ottoman Empireball - Best kebab friend. We are allies during the great war. Ich helped him against the balkans in 1911. * Kingdom of Bulgariaball - Great war friend. * Sultanate of Suluball - Ich protect him from that Iberian imperialist. He gib ich a quiet lot of km2 land in Sabah, North Borneo. Enemies * Gavrillo Prin-shit - YUO SON OF A BITCH!!! YUO KILLED MEIN KAISER!!! I HOPE SLAV PEOPLES WILL DIE!!! DONT SAY I WHO STARTED THE WAR!!! WHY YUO KILLED MEIN KAISER!! * Russian Empireball - Great war enemy. Stop helping that dickhead Serbia! Its not yuor business! * Kingdom of Italyball - Stop betraying ich! Just because yuo want into having Bolzano-Bozen province from me? Just ask ich politely not betraying ich! * Qingball - A vain and loser Chinese empire who tried to challenged european powers. Take that, Ich stole Tianjin when Boxer rebels happened! * Denmark-Norwayball - Ich stole Nicobar Islands from him. Gallery: Austria-Hungríaball.png In_heaven.png Bosnia17.png Endofww1.jpg WW1 July '14.png VPx5bJ8.png 'gLC2v2I.png Austria-serbia.png Country-balls-god-damnings-it.png 3. Gott verdammt, Österreich.png Waffles.png Over by Christmas.png No Rewards.png History Repeats.png }} es:Austria-Hungríaball hr:Austro-Ugarskaball pt:Áustria-Hungaryball ru:Австро-Венгрия zh:奥匈帝国球 Category:Empire Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Characters Category:Tea Removers Category:Austriaball Category:Hungaryball Category:Czechball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryballs Category:Sloveniaball Category:Monarchy Category:Burger Removers Category:Christian Category:Central Powers Category:Germanic Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Central Europe Category:Slovene Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Romani Speaking Countryball Category:Yiddish Speaking Countryball Category:Rusyn Speaking Countryball Category:Pork Lovers Category:Eye patch Category:Serbia Hater Category:Serbia remover Category:Homosex Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Eyepatch Countryballs Category:Communist Removers Category:Bipolar Category:Greater Hungarian Family